To Love You More
by AlexandraMori
Summary: Dimitri turned and saw her standing in his doorway; his heart stopping completely.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: I know that a Duke might not be politically correct but bear with me lol :) **_

Dimitri sat at his kitchen table; eyes glued to the headline of the paper infront of him.

**ROYAL WEDDING ANNOUNCED**

** Duchess Anastasia Romanov and Duke Amadeaus Winchester are to be married on the 14 of January. **

The bold letters screamed at him; making his blood boil and his fists gripped the edges of the thin paper. He was jelouse. He hated to admit it but he was jelouse.

Anya was supposed to be his. He had claimed her in his head.

He was possesive, he had no problem admitting to that. Especially over things that weren't necessarily his.

Dimitri stood and started pacing the small apartment; running a hand through his shaggy brown hair.

This wedding couldn't go on. Anya was lively; full of spirit and beauty. To tie her down to a boring old Duke would be like putting an eagle in a cage.

He looked out the window to the silohuette of the palace he knew Anya was in.

One way or another he was going to get her back.

Anya sat at her vanity; running her fingers through her hair. She sighed; letting her hands fall to her lap. Just last night the papers had published the news of her betrothal to Duke of Assholes. The stuffiest, most boring man she'd ever met. She wasn't allowed to speak around him, act around him, or do anything. She was strictly to be seen and not heard.

She absolutely hated him with every fiber of her being.

The marriage was supposed to 'unite their kingdoms' and whatever. She didn't pay attention.

Truth was, there was only one man in the entire universe she wanted most.

Dimitri.

The stubborn con man from Russia who'd tricked her.

The man who returned her home and helped her fulfill her deepest dreams of finding her home.

She missed him; every day she wondered where he was and if he was alright. If he was still alive.

Vlad had told her that he had taken the first train back to Russia, the place he vowed never to return to, _without_ his reward money and she'd missed him ever since.

She wished that she had kissed him; held onto him and told him she'd forgiven him for what he had done. She'd tell him that she loved him and that she would be willing to run away with him.

But no.

She had slapped him and turned him away with a cold stare, even after seeing the look of sorrow in his beautiful dark brown eyes.

Feeling a knot in her throat she stood, hugged herself; and walked to the large window. Peeling back the lace curtain she looked out at nightime Paris.

"Dimitri.'' she murmured to herself, feeling tears prick her eyes. "I need you.''

She leaned her forehead against the cold glass.

"I need you to save me.''

_**Hope you enjoyed :D I'll write more soon. It's pretty slowish now but I promise it'll pick up.**_


	2. Chapter 2

It was a cold Thursday morning when Anya found the letter.

It was in a light brown evelope sitting on the table by her window; with with only _Anya _written in neat cursive on the front. Frowning questioningly, she opened it. Inside was a letter, one page long and folded up twice.

_Anya_

_I know we left off on really bad terms (my fault, I know) but I want to tell you something that I needed to say before we even set foot in Paris. Something I should've said when we were on the staircase on the last night we saw each other._

_I love you, Anya._

_I love you so much I can hardly breath when I think about you and I die every time I think about you spending the rest of your life with that Duke. You deserve so much better than to be treated like a fragile creature and locked away from the world._

_I know that you probably aren't going to read all of this...But I had to say it, Anya. I had to. Or else I would've never known if you felt the same way, which I know you do. I felt it on the Tasha when we danced together. _

_Meet me outside the palace gates at midnight tomorrow. Meet me and we can run away, far away, together and leave everything behind._

_If you don't come then I have my answer._

_Always yours_

_Dimitri_

Her heart pounding in her chest, Anya slipped the letter shakily into the envelope; feeling the smile spread across her lips before she could stop it.

He loved her. He_ loved _her.

She knew it!

Hurrying to her wardrobe she opened a chest on the bottom and took out her worn boots, coat and an old traveling dress, shoving them into a leather bag and putting the bag in the top compartment (a place only she knew about) and shutting the wardrobe again and leaning against it with a hand pressed against her stomach as to calm herself.

She hadn't been this happy since she found out she had a family.

She would run away; away from the Duke and his cages and the Palace and the duties she loathed. Grandmama would understand, wouldn't she? After all she was always telling her how she should follow her heart...

But oh...what would the Duke do?

Surely they'd realize she was gone and send out a search party...possibly the Royal Guards and swamp Paris...

They'd even put out a warrant for Dimitri's death...

A sick feeling spread over her as her fantasy disolved into a cloud of reality.

She couldn't run away with Dimitri because if she did she would put his life in danger...

No. She'd have to tell him she couldn't go with him.

And that was that.

Dimitri walked to the palace gates, pulling the collar of his coat up and his hat down as he went. All around him people bustled and talked; not paying any attention to him as they made their way home. It was what he preferred after all; it was what he specialized in.

Keeping his head down and his eyes on the things he wanted most.

Stopping at the gates he glanced at his watch.

Five to Twelve.

His stomach knotted in anticipation and nerves as he put his hands in his pockets; glancing at the Palace.

Any minute now she'd come to him and they'd be on the first train out of Paris.

A minute after twelve he saw her; his heart stopping as he watched her walk to him, her hair shining in the moonlight.

"Anya.'' he breathed, a smile breaking out across his face as he hugged her tightly.

Anya winced; blinking back tears as she pulled away, trying not see his expression of joy. Joy she would crush in a moment.

"Are you ready? I have the tickets. The train leaves in an hour so we'd better hurry-"

"I'm not coming with you.''

The coldness of her voice startled him as he stopped; looking at her. "W..what?"

She tilted her head back slightly; trying her best to keep the cold look on her face. "I'm not going with you because I don't love you, Dimitri. It's better if you leave Paris and rid your mind of your foolish fantasy.''

Dimitri stood frozen to the spot; the saddened, surprised look on his face. "I-But...Anya, what is it? What's wrong? Were you threatened-?" he reached for her hand. "Talk to me-"

She jerked her hand away, turning her back to him so he wouldn't see the tears she couldn't hold back any longer.

"I want you gone.'' she said, ready to break.

Dimitri stood for a moment longer, realizing she wasn't going to change her mind.

"I love you, Anya.'' he said softly, making her heart ache even more. "I'll go if that makes you happy.''

She heard his retreating footsteps and covered her face with her hands; sobbing softly as she made her way back to her room.

The next morning she didn't leave her room; crying and staying in bed. She ordered that she have no maides, no visitors. She would send for food if she got hungry but she never did. The pained look on Dimitri's face was all she saw when she closed her eyes so she didn't sleep.

The wedding drew closer and she stood in a daze as they fitted her for her gown; a silk and laced straightjacket for her to be delivered in. She loathed it with her entire being, wanting to tear it off and burn it. What would Dimitri think if he saw her in such a thing? In her minds eye she could see him gazing at her; telling her how beautiful she looked and she started crying again, startling the tailor to the point where the poor old woman left the room leaving Anya alone.

The morning of the wedding was a haze. Anya couldn't feel the maides dress her, wash her nor did she feel them do her hair.

Her body was numb, her heart was even more so.

She sat alone in the bridal room; awaiting her sentence when Grandmama walked in. She sat next to Anya, taking her cold hand in hers.

"Darling...'' she said softly, stroking her grandaughters hand. Anya didn't look at her; shaking her head slowly.

"I can't, Grandmama.'' she said, her voice barely a whisper. "I can't do this...''

Marie smiled sadly, still stroking her grandaughters hand. "Go to him, my child. Go to Dimitri.''

Anya looked at her. "What...?"


End file.
